Breakaway
by ShatteredxDreams411
Summary: Being a teenager is tough,especailly if you're a witch trying to live your life in the Muggle world.But when strangers come to Callie's hometown,changes start arise.Join her on her quest as she learns about her past and embark the struggles of life.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Terror spread throughout all of Britain during the First Wizarding War. Lord Voldemort was at the height of his power and no one could be trusted. Death Eaters hid in the crowds of innocent people. Both killing and torturing Muggles and Muggle-Borns alike. Creatures such as Werewolves, Giants, and Inferi haunted the cities of Britain. The Ministry of Magic was in distress in what to do next. They tried their best to cover everything up from the Muggles, but even the Muggles were starting to notice something was wrong. Although Muggles and Muggle-Borns suffered during this time…Purebloods that didn't follow the Dark Lord's beliefs, also referred to as Blood-Traitors, had suffered just as much. If only there was just one thing to stop this war. The right way. Then there would be hope.

**H**ailey Potter made her way towards the Ministry of Magic while holding her one year old daughter, Callie. She held her light blond hair back in a low ponytail with a few thin strings of hair sticking out from the sides. Thanks to Callie's birth, Hailey had gained at least five pounds almost getting rid of her slender figure. She had pale skin with small touch of a blush rose and dark brown eyes.

She began to regret not taking the stroller with her as she hustled her way through the busy city of London. Callie was either getting bigger or Hailey was getting weaker. Her daughter was a small and bouncy little girl. She had inherited Hailey's light blond hair and skin tone. Callie's hair was just finally starting to grow longer. As for her figure, right now it was just chubby.

Callie began to laugh and clap her hands as they passed a man playing his guitar for money. Hailey thought it was a very strange way for Muggles to make money. Every time Callie had either saw or heard music, she would always bounce for joy. It pleased Hailey to see her little girl happy, but this was strange for her. When she was younger, she had interest in spells. Oh well, not all kids turn out just like their parents.

Relief finally swept over her when Hailey finally made it to the red phone box. She thought maybe a visit to her husband, Zackary might brighten his day. Lately, he had been piled work with the War going and everything. Not only that, but he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Plus Zack was trying to get promoted to an officer of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol.

She dialed to the correct code. Once this was done, Hailey immediately pulled her hand away allowing it to spin in circles.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a female voice said. "Please state your name and business."

"Hailey and Callie Potter here to visit Zackary Potter, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Hailey caught her breath.

That was a mouthful.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

The coin dispenser released two square silver badges reading their names and _Visitors_. She pinned one on Callie's teddy bear shirt and then the other her own blouse.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Suddenly everything began to shudder. No matter how many times she had visited Zack, Hailey would never get used to the entrance. It began to sink deep into the ground. Callie started to cry as it became darker. She hated the dark. A smile came across her face again when the light of the Atrium began to show. Hailey groaned. More crowds of people.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the door swung open when they finally landed on the ground.

Hailey hurriedly made her way through the crowds of people towards the end of the Atrium. She had to admit, it was pretty glamorous with the golden statues and the polished walls. But with all of the people crowding around her, it was hard to appreciate its beauty. She was able to breathe again when Hailey finally made it to the security desk.

"I'm here to visit my husband, Zackary Potter," she explained to the wizard at the desk.

The wizard got out of his desk and stated in a bored tone, "Step here."

"Can I please set my daughter on your desk real quick?" Hailey was getting rather tired of holding her.

"Sure," he sounded unenthusiastic.

"Now don't touch anything, okay Honey?" whispered Hailey to Callie.

"Okay," she giggled.

Hailey carefully set Callie on the desk and walked closer to the wizard. The wizard held the usual golden rod to carefully scan Hailey up and down her body.

"Wand," he grunted, putting down the golden rod.

She handed him her wand. He slipped it into the machine and it began to vibrate. A small piece of parchment came of the slit of the base of the machine.

The wizard grabbed the parchment and said, "Ten inches, Unicorn Hair, been in use for eleven years. Is that right?"

"Yes."

He handed her wand back and took the piece of parchment with her. Hailey picked up Callie in her arms.

"Wait, the girl needs to be examined," he said.

She gave a puzzled look, "Why? She's only a year old."

"Yes, but you never know."

"So, you're calling my daughter a criminal?" inquired Hailey, frustrated.

"No, all visitors have to be examined."

She groaned. Hailey put Callie down to the ground in front of the wizard. He carefully scanned Callie up and down her small body. She giggled in enjoyment. Hailey quickly swooped Callie into her arms as soon he was done. She darted away from the security desk as soon as she could. The security could be ridiculous sometimes.

The elevator wasn't any different from the crowds of people. Everyone that crowded in seemed to be on a run. She desperately waited for level two to appear. Callie in the meantime was trying to catch the letters that flew in every time they stopped on a floor.

"Baba," begged Callie with glossy eyes.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to drink right now."

"Thirsty," she pursued.

"Well you're just going to have to wait."

Callie silenced herself at Hailey's stern voice. The elevator stopped again. _Ugh, still not the second floor_, thought Hailey. Her anger unexpectedly fumed. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway right in front of her. Although she wanted to hex him, it would be better to step aside and be a good example towards Callie. He went beside her. Hailey kept in mind what her mother had said to her, "If you have anything mean to say don't say anything at all." Malfoy had always made fun of her family because they didn't believe in the ways most purebloods did.

"So, what brings you here to the Ministry of Magic?" he asked.

"Visiting Zack," she said simply.

Malfoy shot her a confused look.

"My husband, Zack Potter," said Hailey irritably.

"Oh, right the other blood-traitor," he clenched his teeth.

"And what brings you here? Last time I checked, you're not allowed here," she responded coldly.

"And what makes you say that?"

Hailey lowered her voice, "You're working for You-Know-Who. Almost everyone has figured that out already."

"I don't recall," he declined.

She huffed. Malfoy could be very frustrating.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

_Finally_, Hailey darted out of the elevator.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mrs. Potter," said the drawing voice of Malfoy. "And watch your little daughter if you would."

She look didn't look back, but she was still puzzled. Hailey pressed on her path down the hallway towards Zack's office. She stopped at the door that said _Zackary Potter: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office_.

"Daddy!" cheered Callie.

"Yes, that's Daddy," she smiled.

Hailey peered through the door. Zack wasn't there. Oh well, she would wait for him. She walked inside setting Callie down next to the toys Zack had left for her on days like this. His desk was almost completely cluttered papers. Even with two people on this job, there was a lot of work to be done. Zack worked next to Arthur Weasley, also working in same field as Zack. From she had heard he had six boys and one girl. That must be a handful. The door opened. Hailey smiled.

"Hey Zack," she greeted.

Zack held a surprised face. He had curtained black hair and light blue eyes (from whom Callie had inherited her eyes from). His figure consisted of being tall and slender. Zack had pale skin with a light tan. Hailey gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey Hailey, what'd are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I thought I'd come for a visit," she explained. "Since you have a hard time getting home."

"You know I'm busy with work and the War just makes things worse."

"I know, but…I just get worried about you."

He snorted, "Haven't you seen where I've been working?" Zack pointed to the name tag on his desk, reading his job description.

"I meant the Order," she hissed.

"Oh that," he sighed heavily. "Don't worry about that."

"I'm the one who told you not to go in there. We're already big enough targets in this War being blood-traitors."

"I know."

He mind seemed to be somewhere else at moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

His smile returned, "Nothing, why would you be asking that?"

"Maybe because it's the way you're slumping around whenever I mention the Order," she shot furiously.

Since the last meeting, Zack had been unusually quiet. This worried her.

"It's a serious thing you know," said Zack quietly.

"I know, but I'd like you to tell me the truth," Hailey crossed her arms.

Zack stood there silently, in deep thought. The only sound going through the room was Callie's giggles.

"Alright," he finally said.

He closed the door.

"There's a prophecy about…You-Know-Who," Zack seemed uneasy about this, "It involved a child…being able to destroy the Dark Lord."

She gasped. Hailey couldn't have heard better news. Finally, the War had a chance of ending the right way. But why was Zack so uneasy about this?

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

Zack stopped her, "Let me finish."

Hailey silenced herself.

"That child is born as I quote: 'As the seventh month dies'."

"What are getting at here?"

He ignored her, "And they are born to those who had defied him three times."

"What are you saying?"

"What month and day is Callie born?" demanded Zack in serious tone.

"July twenty-ninth."

"And how many times have we defied him?"

"Technically we didn't exactly defy alone…"

"Yes, but it still counts."

"Oh, then three," she answered.

All with James and Lily. They always seemed to be attacked whenever they were alone with each other. It was most likely because they were all blood-traitors and Lily was a Muggle-Born. This is why Hailey never joined the Order. It was too much to put Callie in that type of jeopardy. Zack began to look much stressed right now.

"Tell me what's wrong, Zack!"

"Callie," he said in a rough voice. "He's coming after Callie."

Hailey fell to her knees. Why? Why her? What had she done wrong for the world to let _him_ get her little girl?

"She's not the only one either. He's going after Harry…"

Not her nephew too. She had known Zack's brother, James since they were growing up. Both he and Lily must've been heartbroken.

"…and he might go after the Longbottoms' son, Neville."

"But wouldn't his real target be Harry?" she argued, tears streaming down her cheeks. "His birthday is on the thirty-first."

"Yes, but the Order is predicting that You-Know-Who is planning to attack the end of July birthdays…starting with Callie."

She broke into tears. Nothing was going right. A part of her world was about to leave her and there was nothing she could do about it. Zack picked her up off of her knees and held her. Hailey rested her head against his chest, silently letting all of her tears out. His raging heart beat told her that he was angry with this too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you," whispered Zack. "I just didn't want to see you like this."

"It's okay," she gulped. "But you should've told me instead of keeping secrets from me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Callie suddenly became quiet. She must've sensed something was wrong.

"What are we going to do?" Hailey finally said.

"The Order's trying to figure that out," he breathed. "It'll be any day now that I'll hear about when the next meeting is."

"Hasn't Dumbledore figured already what we're going to do next?"

Zack raised his eyebrow, "We?"

"Yes, I said we. If this is gonna involve my baby, then I'm gonna help," she looked deep into his eyes.

"Alright then," Zack sounded surprised. "Dumbledore says we have a spy now, so we should be getting an update from him any time soon now."

"That's good," she looked at Callie.

Callie had fallen asleep on the floor._ She still must be tired for waking up early_, smiled Hailey.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright," Zack gave a warm smile. "And could you not tell Lily and James about this?"

She shot him a confused look, "They don't know?"

"They do, but they don't about the part that's there's more," he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I'm not supposed to know about it either."

"Zackary! Are you telling me you eavesdropped?!"

"It's wasn't my fault! I was walking in the headquarters and I overheard them talking about that prophecy. And that You-Know-Who had more targets than expected."

Hailey couldn't believe how Zack could've been so stupid. This must've been why they went into hiding.

"So what _did_ they tell you?"

He lowered his voice, "They just told me to lay low until the next meeting."

With that Hailey became silent.

Days past until Zack finally got the date of the next meeting. It was pouring rain and thunder went off in the distance. Hailey waited anxiously for his return. In the meantime, she was watching Callie and Harry for the night at James and Lily's home. They were off busy playing with Harry's toy broom that he had gotten for his first birthday. He looked so much like his father, but he had his mother's green eyes. Next thing she knew, Harry would probably need glasses. Then he would really look exactly like his father.

"Harry!" shouted Callie.

Callie stumbled after Harry who was zooming around the room on his broom.

"Mummy!"

Hailey got up from her chair. She jumped in the air and caught Harry off of his broom.

"Let Callie have a turn," she told Harry.

"Aww," he groaned.

She chuckled and set Harry back on the ground. Callie laughed with glee as Hailey handed her the toy broom. Lightening struck. The door suddenly opened. Hailey turned her head in alert. The lights began to flicker until it was finally pitch black.

"You two stay in here," she whispered to them.

Hailey cautiously walked out of the living room, closing the door right behind her. It couldn't be Zack. He said he'd be out late. She hoped with all of her might that it wasn't a Death Eater or You-Know-Who. Two steps were made inside. She had her wand at the ready. A dark figure appeared at the side of the hallway.

"_Stupefy!"_ she screamed.

The figure collapsed and the lights came back on again. Her eyes narrowed at the figure. It was Zack. She immediately rushed over to Zack's side.

"Oh my God, Zack," Hailey bent down to his level and brushed his hear. "I'm so sorry."

He was still out like a light. It would be awhile until he awoke again.

"Hey what happened here?" said a familiar voice.

She looked up. James and Lily hovered over her with very concerned faces.

"I…accidently…stunned him," she blushed in embarrassment.

"Nice job, Hailey," James chuckled.

"What? It was dark and I didn't know it was him," she defended.

James continued to snicker until Lily shot a glare.

"C'mon, let's get him in the living room until, he wakes up," suggested Lily.

She bent down and helped Hailey carry Zack to the living room. They set him on the armchair with the foot rest up. Harry stumbled over to his mother and father in joy.

"Don't worry about Zack," James put a hand on Hailey's shoulder. "I used to stun him all of the time when we were kids."

Hailey rolled her eyes. James could be such a child sometimes. It was hard to believe that he and Zack were twins.

"So did Harry do well?" Lily cradled the tired Harry in her arms.

"Yes, he flew around his toy broom almost all of the time."

They all laughed.

"Just like his father," smiled Lily.

"Uncle!" Callie hugged James's legs.

"Is that you Callie?" James picked her up in his arms.

"Yes!"

"You're such a big girl now!"

"Yeah, she seems to be growing more and more every day," complemented Hailey.

"Ugh," moaned Zack.

"Zack!" Hailey rushed to his side.

Zack blinked his eyes and looked around in wonder.

"What happened?"

"I accidently stunned you. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh right, ouch," he sat up.

"He always was slow at counter charms," James hissed to Lily.

"Hello James," groaned Zack.

"Are you alright?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah, partly," his tone sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to tell her or should I?" said James to Zack.

She gave a puzzled look, "Tell me what?"

"Here Hailey," Lily put Harry down and brought Hailey back on her feet. "Why don't you sit down for this?"

Lily guided her to the nearest couch. She sat next to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. This wasn't good. Zack got up from the armchair and walked towards Hailey. He bent down looking at her straight in her brown eyes.

He sigh heavily, "Hailey…you know that I would do anything to protect you and Callie, right?"

"Of course," she answered.

"The Order needs more wizards out in the field…and…I decided that…I…"

Zack didn't have to say anymore. He would be involved with this. And no matter how much Hailey protested he would still go. She broke into tears.

"You're going aren't you?" she sniffled.

"I have to Hailey, they need me."

"_I_ need you!"

"I know this is hard, but I have to do my part in stopping this War," he hugged Hailey.

He was right. As much as Hailey didn't want to admit it, he was right. This War had to be stopped and it had to end the right way. At least for the sake of the Muggles and the Muggle-Borns. Hailey had to do her part too.

"I'm going with you," she stated.

"No," he parted from their hug. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. I don't want to lose you and Callie doesn't want to lose her father."

"I don't want to lose _you_," shot Zack. "And I'm pretty sure Callie doesn't want to lose her mother too."

"Zack," James interrupted. "Let me talk to you in private."

Zack flashed a look at James for a moment. He looked at Hailey and then walked off with James into the kitchen.

"It's going to be okay," Lily comforted.

"I just don't want to lose him."

"I understand, but whatever he does for you, he does because he loves you."

"Yeah, but I'm doing this because I love him too."

Lily smiled warmly at her. There was nothing that anyone could say to change her mind. If Zack was going down, she was going down with him. They heard nothing, but shouts coming out of the kitchen. Zack must've been arguing with James about something. It finally became quiet when they emerged from the kitchen. Hailey got up.

"Hailey," muttered Zack. "I…don't want you to come with me, but…if you think it's right then I'll try to be supportive of you."

Hailey walked over to Zack. She brushed his hair and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said.

She had to admit that he could be hard headed sometimes, but that's why she loved him.

A week later they were rushing to get Callie's things packed to go to James and Lily's. Zack thought they would be good guardians considering they were under the Fidelius Charm. And also with Sirius as their Secret-Keeper, Callie was more than protected. Hailey dressed Callie into her favorite clothes. A white shirt with a brown teddy bear on it, and light blue pants. She looked at Callie with sympathetic eyes. This would probably be the last time she'd see her little Callie. And Callie would hardly have any memories of her or Zack. It seemed to be a very cold day for August.

"Hailey," Zack appeared at the doorway. "It's time to go."

She nodded, "C'mon Callie, let's go."

"Ok," Callie wrapped her arms around her neck.

Hailey picked Callie off of the diaper changing table. Zack grabbed Callie's bags and they headed towards the fire place. They had the Floo Network temporarily connected from their apartment to James and Lily's home. Zack pulled out the bag of Floo powder from under his robes. He grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire place. Green flames immediately rose from the fire place. Callie hid her face behind Hailey's shoulder in fear. They walked into the raging flames and turned around to face the living room.

"Godric's Hollow!" shouted Zack.

"Hold on tight, Sweetheart," she whispered to Callie.

Callie gripped Hailey's shirt as they began to descend.

The next thing she knew, Hailey was facing Lily and James.

"Hey guys," greeted James.

"Hello James, hi Lily," she carefully got out of the fire place with Zack.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Lily with sympathetic eyes.

"We're holding," answered Zack.

"That's good," James nodded.

"Can we have sometime alone with Callie?"

"Sure, c'mon Lily let's go wake Harry."

As soon as they left, Zack went to Callie.

"Hello Callie," he said.

"Daddy," she smiled.

"I want you do something for me."

"Ok."

"I don't know if you can understand me now, but I want you to be a big girl for Daddy, okay?"

"Why?" she looked puzzled.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are going away for awhile," said Hailey.

"Why?"

"Because we need to do something," said Zack simply.

"Oh," Callie responded.

"So can you be a big girl?"

"Yes."

Zack stroked her blond hair and said, "You look so much like your Mum."

"But you have your father's eyes," added Hailey.

"No matter what happens, know that we love you."

James and Lily entered the room with Harry in Lily's arms.

"Well, it's time for us to go," Hailey held back her tears.

"Don't worry, Hailey," said James. "Callie's in good hands."

"Thank you, James. For everything."

"Wow, that's a big thank you," said James surprised.

"Well, yeah you're the one who introduced me to Zack after all," she smirked.

"Oh, that was nothing."

"No…it was everything."

"Well, then you're welcome," he said quietly.

"Take care of her, will you James?" Zack put hand on his shoulder.

"Until the day I die," James promised.

James suddenly took Zack into a big bear hug.

"Be careful out there, Little Brother."

"I will," said Zack uneasy.

Zack released himself from the hug and made his way towards Lily.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, will you?"

"Of course," she said.

"And take care of help James with Callie. She can be quite a handful sometimes."

"I will."

"Thank you too, Lily," said Hailey. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with Callie, but you guys."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I think it's time," Zack sighed.

"Wait, let me give Callie something," Hailey handed Callie to Zack.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden locket reading _Callie_.

"Just something to remember us by, see," she opened the locket revealing a picture of Zack and Hailey together.

"It's beautiful," complemented Zack.

"Thank you, here you go Sweetie," she wrapped the necklace around Callie's small neck.

Callie grabbed the locket, examining it with her small hands.

Hailey sighed, it to say something to fear she'd ever have to say, "Goodbye Callie."

"Bye-Bye," Callie waved her small hands letting the locket drop to her chest.

She took in her daughter's smile. At least she stayed happy about the situation.

"Here you go, James," Zack handed Callie over to James.

"Goodbye, Zack," said James.

"Goodbye James," he eyes traveled towards Callie. "Goodbye Callie. I love you."

"Luve you," she said.

Zack stroked her hair for the last time. Hailey held his free hand. They said their final goodbyes and headed towards the fire place. Hailey took one last long look at Callie. A part of her world sat there in James's arms waving her arms at them. She seemed so unaware of the situation. Hailey preferred to keep it that way. It would be fewer tears to go through. Only when the Floo Network took them away, did Hailey really say goodbye to her world.

**S**irius Black sped on flying motorcycle towards Godric's Hollow. Peter Pettigrew had spontaneously disappeared from his home. In a time like this, it was something to worry about. Especially since he was the Secret-Keeper of the Potters' hiding place. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to James, Lily, or Harry. It was his idea to pose as their Secret-Keeper, but to have the real one under wraps and he didn't want to regret it. He finally reached the Potters' home.

His entire heart sank. The Potters' home was gone. Burned to the ground. Nothing, but memories were left. Sirius landed his bike on the lawn. He slowly got off and walked towards the site. Pettigrew had betrayed them. Betrayed them all. All of his friends were gone. He should've trusted Remus instead of Pettigrew with this job. Pettigrew in truth was a pure coward. Remus on the other hand was a true friend. Revenge bubbled within his heart. Pettigrew had to pay. He had to suffer for his treachery.

A cry suddenly came from the distance.

He looked around. His hopes came back up. There were survivors. Sirius ran in the direction of the cry. It must've been Harry, his godson. He removed the rubble block blocking the cry. Shock came over him. Not one, but two toddlers dressed in their pajamas rested on the rubble. Alive. One he recognized immediately as Harry, but the other Sirius had trouble remembering. The toddler next to the sleeping Harry was a small blond little girl. She was the one crying. The girl looked at him with her light blue eyes. Callie, that's who she was, Zack and Hailey's little girl. But what in the world was she doing there?

Last time Sirius checked Hailey and Zack went into the War. Callie must've been in James's care. He scooped them up and set them on the lawn.

Callie looked up at him, "Mummy? Daddy?"

He pierced lips together. The poor girl didn't know. Hailey and Zack died just that last September from a Death Eater invasion.

"I don't know," was all he said to her.

She cried again. Sirius picked her up and held her in his arms. This was strange. No one had told him that Callie was staying with James and Lily. Let alone the Order. If the Order didn't know, Dumbledore didn't know. It must've been easier than he thought to swipe something under Dumbledore's nose. Maybe no one didn't have to know. Maybe it would be safer for Callie to get far away. Sirius looked at her forehead. On the side of it was a very faint small lightening shaped scar.

He looked on Harry's and saw there was one too. Except darker and pronounced. An idea suddenly came to Sirius. He could at least protect one small part of James. His niece. It would be better if Callie got away, at least for now. Just to avoid the drama. Sirius wanted the same for Harry, but people would be looking for him.

Sirius loaded Callie and Harry on the side car (Lily would kill him if he left Harry alone). He jumped on the seat and apparated somewhere he _knew_ Callie would be safe.

The fall morning air felt crisp. Birds quietly chirped on an off key note. Everything seemed still. Sirius drove along the long highway. It would be any minute now that he'd reach his destination. He was trying to beat the sunlight as hard as he could to avoid questions. Harry and Callie slept soundly the whole way—well except for Callie. She cried most of the way. It wasn't a few minutes ago until she stopped. Harry was definitely a deep sleeper.

A house approached in the distance. He was almost there. His plan was simple. Send Callie somewhere safe for the time being. Josh and Jennifer Smith were the only two wizards that came to his mind. Sirius had met them before when both of their families had come to London from America during the summer. Since then they've kept contact. From their last letter, it read that Josh had taken on the family business to manage his father's orphanage, _Smith's Foster Care_. At first Sirius thought he was completely mental, but now it was genius.

He stopped the engine right in the dirt ring in front of the house. Sirius had never been to their home before, so this was a first. Their home wasn't alone. It was surrounded by acres of green land (at least it looked like it did from the dark). Horses peeked out of their wooden stables. Cows' moos could be heard from a distance, and so could the chickens. It had escaped his mind where Sirius actually was. Then it occurred to him, it was Columbia, Tennessee.

Sirius got off of his motorcycle. He walked over to the sidecar where Harry and Callie laid. Peace seemed to cross over them. A breeze flew by. Callie gave a little shiver. Sirius took off his coat and wrapped it around Callie. Sirius took her in his arms. She looked so much like her mother. If she didn't have her father's eyes, Callie would've passed as Hailey's twin. A dented golden locket suddenly hung from her neck. He looked at it closely. Through the filth on the locket it read, _Callie_. Sirius tried to open it, but the dent ceiled it shut. Callie gave a short yawn.

Smiling, Sirius took her towards the house. Through the dark, he could see that it looked like a regular farm house. It took a square shape and was painted dark red. Thin pieces of wood sprung up from each side of the house. A creek came when Sirius took a step on the porch. He placed Callie on the placemat on the front porch with a scrap piece of paper explaining her birth date and her name. But only her first. It was safer that way.

He took one last look at her. Hailey would've wanted this for her. To live a normal life.

"I'll be back, I promise," he whispered.

He rang the doorbell and ran off to his motorcycle. Any minute now somebody would be looking for Harry. The lights in the house went on. Children's cries were heard. A woman had opened the door. Her mouth went wide open.

"Josh, come out here!"

She looked up. But the time she did, Sirius had apparated away back to Godric's Hollow.


	2. Twelve Years Later

Twelve Years Later

Callie slept soundly in her bed. Nothing seemed to disturb or ruin this moment. Suddenly the sound of children came from outside of her door.

"Hey give that back to me!" shouted the voice of a young girl.

"You have to catch it!" teased the voice of a young boy.

"You're being a meanie!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

This continued on for some time. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. Callie stormed her door open and said, "What are you two fighting about, again?"

Two brown haired children stared blankly at her. The girl, Mikaela looked no older than five and had almond hazel eyes. The boy, Marlin had wide blue eyes and seemed to be a few years older than Mikaela.

"He took my dolly!" Mikaela pointed to Marlin.

"No, I didn't!" He held his hands behind his back.

"Give it," Callie held out a hand.

"But I don't have it."

She scowled at him. He sighed and handed to her a small rag doll. Callie gave the rag doll to Mikaela. Once they were both satisfied, Callie went back into her room. They had done this each morning. Fight over something useless in front of her bedroom door. She sighed. Callie might as well get ready now.

Her room was very small. It carried a draft throughout the room whenever summer came. All that was in there were a closet, a bed, and her guitar. Nothing more. Living in an orphanage was anything, but fun. Small children would always cry to annoy the older kids. It was hard for the owners to keep up with the place, so the older kids were forced to do chores. Any child in an orphanage hoped and prayed to be adopted. Most of them did, but in Callie's case…not one family would adopt her.

Callie slipped on a pair of worn-out blue jeans, a dark blue tank top, and black converse. Her thin light shoulder length blond hair was brushed until it was almost completely straight. To top it off, she placed a thick black headband on her head. Callie looked in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't wear any makeup like the other girls at her school. If she wanted anything, she would have to pay for it herself. Callie smiled towards her dented locket. It was the only thing Callie had to remember her birth parents. Too bad she couldn't open it. She felt her light blue eyes water. Why did her parents give her up? And if they were dead, why did they have to go? Callie wiped off her tears and made her way down to breakfast.

Bacon and pancakes could be smelled from a distance away. Jennifer Smith, her temporary guardian and wife of the owner, cooked carefully at the stove. She had chest length brown hair and prominent brown eyes. Her figure was broad yet small in a way. Jennifer wore long dark jeans with a floral blouse. Callie sat herself sat herself next to Megan, Jennifer's daughter. She had straight dark red hair and almond green eyes. Megan's skin tone was almost compared to a peach.

"Good morning, Meg," sighed Callie.

"Morning, Callie," Megan smiled.

John, a black haired boy, handed her a plate full of food.

"Thank-you," she said.

He nodded and headed back to Jennifer.

"So, any news?"

Callie gulfed down almost a whole pancake.

"Nope, except the basketball game is today."

She snapped. Callie had completely forgotten about the basketball game. Megan was even wearing her cheerleading uniform for crying out loud.

"That's today?" Callie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yup," Megan took a bit of her salad. "That's why I'm eating this."

"Dude, why do you even stay on the team, if there are so many expectations?"

She shrugged, "College."

Callie rolled her eyes. In her opinion, cheerleading was a waste of time. They couldn't eat so much. They couldn't wear what they wanted. And most of all, most of them were just snobs. She devoured her food nearly all at once. Her own figure wasn't as skinny as Megan's. Maybe that's why she didn't make the team.

"Ok, you can slow down now."

"Sorry," Callie swallowed one last bit of bacon, "Hungry."

"I can see that."

"Good morning everybody!"

Josh Smith's voice echoed throughout the kitchen. He came out through his study, smiling brilliantly at them. Megan was almost the spitting image of him. Except his red hair was much lighter and his skin was pale. He had a lean figure with a few chubby spots. Josh wore a loose t-shirt and a pair of dark pants.

"Good morning!" everyone replied.

He faced Callie and Megan, "I need to talk to you two for a moment."

They looked at each other with weary eyes. Whenever Josh asked them to talk to him…it was serious. Callie got up from her seat and walked over to Josh's study. Megan and Jennifer soon joined her. The study was a small room full with books. It contained a wooden desk at the end of the room. A big window stood behind the desk, allowing the sunlight to pass through. The wood floor reflected the painted red walls around it. When Josh had the free time, he would come in there in read himself to death.

He closed the door behind him. Jennifer closed the curtains making it almost completely dark in the room until the lights came on.

"Alright girls, there's something we have to tell you."

Josh leaned himself against the desk.

"Someone is coming over today…to…uh, inspect our Magical education," said Josh.

Great, just what Callie needed. Someone watching over her while she sucked at her Magical studies. She, in some ways, hated being a witch. Callie always needed to tell lies to everyone she met whenever something strange happened. The only good thing that seemed to come out of magic was having much more advantages than Muggles. And she couldn't even use those advantages freely and out of the classroom until Callie was seventeen. Five more years to go. Luckily, Megan was there to suffer along with her.

"Why do we need to be inspected all of the time?" asked Megan.

"Well, the Ministry just wants to make sure that you're being taught right."

"But you have been teaching us right," interjected Callie. "What if _they_ think you're not teaching us right?"

"You would be shipped off to Salem Witches Institute," Jennifer replied gently. "It's a good school, but your father preferred that you'd be trained by him."

"Why?"

"That's just the way I grew up," he shrugged. "It feels weird for me to send my kids to some institute when I can teach them on my own."

"But I'm not your daughter."

Josh got up from the desk and put a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"True, but you should know by now that we already consider you apart of our family."

Callie bit her tongue to avoid saying anything else. In truth, she felt the same way about them. But if she were ever to get adopted, it would hurt even more to leave them.

"Why does this inspection differ from the rest of them?" Megan raised an eyebrow.

He took his hand off of her shoulder and faced Megan.

"Well, the American Ministry of Magic officials can't make it this time. Turns out, today is when the school officials take their day off. So, an official is coming here from England to inspect us."

Callie and Megan still held confused looks. Couldn't they just hold off the inspection until tomorrow then? Josh chuckled in reply.

"I know you think this is strange, but the ministry is just trying to do their job. Plus London's requirements might be different from ours. So I'm warning you now…don't use magic outside of class, period."

His tone was sharp. He spoke directly toward Callie. More than once, she nearly used magic to solve her problems. Unfortunately, Josh had always caught her in the act. A honk came from outside.

"Oh, that's my ride," Megan rushed her way out of the room. "I'll see you at the game!"

Before anyone could say anything, she was gone in a flash.

"Alright, now that's taken care of," Jennifer faced Callie. "You need to get to your chores, young lady."

"Yes, ma'am" she groaned.

She ventured out into the front hallway. All of the children had already started their own food fights. As Callie put on her dark pink jacket, the doorbell rang. Sighing she opened the door. A flash suddenly came through her eyes.

"Hey Callie," said a familiar voice.

It was Cody Hawkins. Photographer of the school newspaper and also her friend.

"Hey Cody," she continuously fluttered her eyes until she regained her sight.

"Sorry, about the flash."

"It's alright; just warn me next time, please?"

Cody nodded. He had round head with almond brown eyes. His dark hair was messily brushed and had a light tan skin tone. Cody wore a striped shirt with a leather jacket over it and loose jeans.

"So, where's Megan?"

"She went off with her cheer squad to practice today. Why?"

Callie looked at him puzzled.

"_Why?_ We're doing an article on the game today, that's why," he said incredulously.

Her eyes got wide. How could she have forgotten about this? They had prepared all week long.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally spaced out," she said guiltily.

Cody groaned, "How could you forget?!"

"Um, other stuff."

"Well," he looked at his watch. "We've still got time. So it's not that big of a worry right now."

"Look not to be rude or anything, but I gotta do chores."

Callie pushed her way past Cody.

"I'll help you," his voice said suddenly.

She turned around.

"It'll get the job done faster."

"You really don't have to," she shook her head.

"I know, I want to."

She smiled. He could be a real dork sometimes.

"Ok, then."

Callie took out her list, "You can feed the chickens for now while I take care of the horses and everything else on this list."

"Great."

"The food's over there, just take a bag and feed it to them," she pointed ahead.

"Awesome, I'll see you around then."

"See ya and call me if there are any problems."

"Will do."

Living on the ranch wasn't easy. Callie always had to take care of the animals before going to school and doing her homework. It became hasty sometimes, when the animals refused to take their medicine. Everybody in the orphanage had their own job. Megan's job was to help take care of the crop. The others' jobs were too numerous to count with the number of children on the place. She traveled across the dirt ring towards the stable.

The horses waited patiently as Callie refilled their troughs with food. When she was finished, Callie quickly backed away from the herd of horses going towards her. They could be such pigs. That reminded her she need to go feed the pigs. She ran out of the stable and grabbed a bucket of food. Callie hulled over the heavy bucket towards the small gated area just outside the stable.

Before entering the pen, she slipped on the rubber boots sitting right next to the gate. Callie did not want to get her shoes dirty. She stepped into the mud very carefully. It was quite slippery. She successfully poured the food into the trough.

"Excuse me?" said a British voice from behind her.

This startled Callie. Her boots jolted through the mud nearly making her fall. Once she fully regained her balance, Callie turned around to see the strangers standing behind the fence. They both had the same features—except one looked younger than the other. Each one shared the same pale pointed face with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. The only differences that seemed to be found were height and hair length.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Mr. Smith," said the tall long haired man.

"Oh yeah, he's inside," explained Callie unenthusiastically. "Just knock or ring the door-bell and he'll answer—or his wife will, but it'll be most likely the kids."

"Thank-you," he nodded and left.

Callie's cell phone suddenly rang. She put down the bucket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Callie could you please help me here?" whined the voice of Cody.

She groaned.

"What did you do now?"

"I might've just gotten…a tad too much food for the chickens."

"Cody!!" she screamed in rage. "They go crazy if you give them too much food!"

"Yeah, sorry about that and now they're about to come after me."

"Just like I am now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there."

She slammed her phone closed. Callie had given him the easiest job in the world. And what does he do? He messes it up and she has to go clean it up. Carefully going through the mud, she marched over the chicken pens.

Callie crouched under the small door and looked around. Cody was found hiding in the corner of a pen and shaking by the time she got there.

"Cody?"

He looked up her relieved, "Oh thank God you're here!"

Callie looked around the pen. There was not a chicken to be found in sight.

"Where's the chickens?" she dared to ask.

"Yeah, about that…," he got up to his feet. "In their anger…they must've opened…the door when I went into hiding."

Her face turned completely red.

"So where are they now?"

That question was answered with the sounds of screaming chickens and laughing children. They both ran out of the pen. The chickens were running away in fear as the rest of the children chased them around the dirt ring.

"No guys! Don't do that! Please!"

She ran after the chickens. Cody soon joined in. This was not the easiest job to do. Every time she caught one, they would always slip out of her hands. Running after the chickens definitely made up for her mile time. Cody wasn't having much luck with it either. Whenever he got his hands around the chickens, they would always peck at him. As for the rest of the children, they just watched while Cody and Callie made fools of themselves.

"Callie? Cody?" said Josh's voice. "What in the world are you doing?"

They stopped to catch their breaths.

"What does it look like?" Callie took a breath. "We're trying to chase the chickens back into…their pen."

When she looked up, Josh was laughing himself to death. Callie gave him a puzzled look.

"You know you can just use the food to real them in, right?" he smirked.

Frustration rushed into her system. Callie could be a real idiot sometimes.

"It's alright guys," Jennifer made her way out of the house. "I'll take it from here."

"Thanks Mrs. Smith," said Cody.

"You're welcome Cody."

"We'd better prepare for tonight," Cody faced Callie.

Callie nodded and headed into the house. They wanted to work in the kitchen, but it was too over crowded. So she suggested they work in her room. He agreed to it immediately.

She closed the door behind her once they were inside. Cody took out his portfolio out of his bag.

"Ok, so what I'm thinking is…maybe we can have interviews with the cheerleaders and the basketball players before the game…you know just to catch their emotions. And also…"

Callie wasn't exactly listening. She took her guitar and began to strum a few notes.

"Callie!"

Her head shot up to Cody's annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "My mind's been somewhere else lately."

"Look, let's just get this thing over with and maybe we can have an early lunch…cool?"

"Cool," she put her guitar aside.

She loved music. Nothing meant more to her. Callie hoped it would be something to fall back on if Magic career didn't work out.

"Alright, so where do you think we should snap the pictures?"

"I don't know somewhere good…?" Callie shrugged.

"Callie," he groaned.

"What? You know this isn't my thing."

"Then why did you go into newspaper?"

"It was either this or chess."

"Good point," he agreed. "Ok, I'll try to help you, but you gotta do some of the work yourself in order to get credit."

"Will do."

They worked at least an hour just organizing the interviews, reporting, and pictures. Callie was finally relieved when they had finally finished.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Now, it's nothing to get worked up about," he gathered all of his paperwork into his portfolio. "Besides its only sports."

She rolled her eyes. Cody hated sports. The only reason he was in charge of the sports section was because he was late to the first newspaper meeting.

"I mean if Kevin Sanders is the head of the team now, it might as well be pointless."

More than Cody hated sports he hated Kevin Sanders. To him at least, Kevin was a self-absorbed jerk.

"Please," she scoffed. "The only reason you don't like him is because Megan likes him."

"No, I just know he's very manipulative."

Callie gave a disbelieving look at him. He gave in.

"Fine then, maybe I _do_ hate him for that reason."

She chuckled. Cody had always had a puppy crush on her. Ever since the fourth grade he had always had certain feelings for her.

"And what about you?" accused Cody. "Even you swoon over him sometimes."

"Maybe," she smiled. "He is a little cute, but he off limits. Especially to me."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm at the bottom of the food chain, an orphan, and let's not forget the cheerleaders declared me the official freak."

"Right."

"Let's go get some lunch before we start heading out."

He nodded in agreement.

They headed down into the kitchen to grab a few sandwiches. Callie opened the refrigerator door.

"So, did you hear about the exchange students that are coming?" asked Cody.

He caught the bread as Callie threw it to her.

"Yeah, a little bit here and there," she passed him the cheese.

There had been rumors going around the school about exchange students coming from England. But that was all she heard.

"It's kinda pointless in my opinion."

Cody began to slice the cheese.

"I mean we only have almost a week left in school, why come now?"

Callie placed the frying pan on the stove, "I don't know, maybe it's to observe Americans on their final days of school."

"Yeah, I don't know, but it could be anything."

She turned on the stove. Cody handed her the cheese sandwiches and tossed them on the pan.

"So, did you get their names or..?"

"Nah, not yet. They're supposed to be announced on Monday."

"Finally!" shouted an annoyed British voice.

A pale boy had rushed into the room.

"Somewhere where it's not invested by brats."

She recognized him. He was with the older man who had asked for Josh.

"Can we help you?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"No," he answered sourly.

"Whatev," she flipped the sandwiches with the spatula.

Cody looked at his watch. "Well, we'd better hurry if we want to catch that bus."

He was right it was nearly time to leave. Callie took the sandwiches of the pan and placed them on the plate. She turned the stove off. But she turned back around the boy had taken one of the sandwiches.

"Hey, that was ours!" she complained.

"Too bad, I'm hungry," he sneered.

The boy continued to stuff his face. Callie started to charge towards him, but Cody blocked her.

"Don't bother, Cal it's not worth it," he said.

She sighed, "Ok, then you can have that other sandwich, Cody. I'm not so hungry anymore."

Cody looked at the boy with disbelief. The boy looked to be no older than they were, but seemed to carry an irremovable smug.

"Dude, who are you anyway?"

He put down the sandwich and smirked, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Callie thought this be a very strange name. Draco? Didn't that mean dragon or something?

"Well then my name is, Hawkins, Cody Hawkins," he said in a mocking tone.

She snickered. Malfoy glared.

"You think that's funny do you?"

Callie silenced herself.

"Alright, then what's your name?"

"Callie, just Callie," she said quietly. "I don't have a last name."

She wished her parents could've at least told her last name to her. For now she was just using Smith on her papers.

"C'mon Callie, let's go," urged Cody.

Callie nodded and followed Cody out of the room.

They ran along the dirt road towards the bus stop. It was just about to leave when they finally reached it. They crashed on the seats nearly out of breath. The bus was nearly one-hundred years old. It held grimes of dust and the brown seats held pieces of gum below them.

"So, what are you planning to do over the summer?" asked Cody.

"You know, what I do every summer. Work, and stay at the foster care to hopefully get adopted."

He snorted at 'work'. "I thought you already paid off your guitar."

"Yeah, but now I'm paying for more lessons."

Money was the only thing that Callie had a problem with. She couldn't get an allowance because of how tight the money was with the foster care. Even Megan got barely any allowance. She was just grateful that Steve, the owner of the music store nearby, allowed her to work off her guitar and lessons. Callie was also happy now that she had paid off her guitar. It allowed her to work fewer hours. It wasn't long until they finally arrived at their school, Whitthorne Middle School.

It wasn't that big of school. The building was covered in red bricks and had glossy windows. Cody tugged her arm to leave. They ran into the gym where all of the basketball players and cheerleaders were practicing. Cody waved at Megan. She smiled and waved back. A girl with dark blond hair scowled at her, stopping Megan.

"Sorry, Codster," said Callie. "She's under the curse of the Wicked Witch."

He groaned, "C'mon let's set up."

They sat themselves on the front bleachers. Not that many people had arrived yet, so the gym was almost empty. Callie took out her notebook and readied her pen for notes. Cody began to adjust the lens on his camera.

"Hey Hawkins!"

Kevin shouted as he passed by them. He had light curly brown hair and green eyes. Callie thought the reason girls swooned over him was because of his baby face.

"Make sure you get a picture of me making the winning shot."

He stopped right in front of him, still dribbling his ball.

"And what makes you think you're gonna win?" inquired Cody.

"Well let's see…we're playing against Oak Tree (which we all know is possibly the worse team on the league), we're better than them, and…oh yeah, I'm the best player on this team."

"And who exactly declared that?" Cody narrowed his eyes. "Yourself?"

Kevin wiped the smirk off of his face.

"You'd better watch your back, Hawkins. And I'm serious about that picture."

Kevin walked back into his group of friends.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Callie hissed.

"Nope, just trying to prove a point," he shrugged.

Callie sighed. Cody defiantly had much more bravery than she did.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And just to clarify things....Callie is not a Mary-Sue. I've taken the Mary-Sue Litmus Test like four times. Her score is 10. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon.

-Emyrox567


End file.
